


Mum

by Farangees20



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farangees20/pseuds/Farangees20
Summary: Little something I wrote on my morning commute. Xx
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Mum

Strike could hear Robin from the outer office. Something so pleasant about her accent. Sounding lovelier the longer he knew her.  
Robin's mobile started vibrating on the desk they shared.  
"Robin, your phone" called Strike before trying to concentrate on Barclay's latest report.  
"Sorry!" Murmured Robin as she entered the room, worried about disrupting his concentration.  
"Martin? Hi! Everything's alright? What? What do you mean? When? Ok. Im coming. No, I'm glad you called. Im on my way"  
Strike listened with trepidation. That didn't sound good. All colour drained from her face, Robin announced shakily "Its mum. They think she had a stroke"  
Strike's chest felt tight. The memories of Joan's diagnosis and his own mother's death flooding back.  
Through glossy eyes and her near deafening heartbeat, Robbin registered Strike standing in front of her. He put two gentle hands on her shoulders and waited, giving her a chance to back away, to turn if she thought this was too much, too intimate, too painful. After a second or two he gathered her gently into his arms, caging her shoulders, still a decent gap between their bodies.  
Shock, sadness, worry suddenly too overwhelming, Robin fisted Strike's shirt on each side, rested her forehead on his chest and sobbed soundlessly. Strike tightened his hold around her shoulders, wanting to absorb her pain, to take away the helpless feeling he was so familiar with. Without thinking he placed a kiss on top of her head, his nose filled with that familiar smell of her.  
"Do you want me to come with you? We could catch the next train?"


End file.
